tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lord Dregg
Lord Dregg war ein außerirdischer Kriegsherr, ein Feind der Turtles und der ultimative Gegner in der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie. Cartoonserie (1987) Lord Dregg war ein außerirdischer Eroberer, welcher an Bord seines Raumschiffes durch den Weltraum reist, um das Universum in seine Gewalt zu bekommen. Seit er den Planeten Erde entdeckt hatte, versuchte er diesen viele Male zu erobern. Seine größte Taktik, die er zu diesem Zweck anwandte, war sich das Vertrauen der Menschen zu erschleichen, indem er als friedlicher Besucher auftrat und die Turtles als böse Mutanten diffamierte. Jedoch vereitelten die Turtles jeden seiner Pläne, was sie zu Dreggs erbitterten Erzfeinden machte, und April konnte schließlich sein Scheinbild als "Wohltäter" der Menschheit bloßstellen."Carter, the Enforcer" und "Doomquest" Am Ende bekämpften die Turtles Dregg mithilfe von Krangs Roboterkörper, doch der Streß des Gefechts überlastete dessen Systeme, welche den Anzug zur Explosion zu bringen drohten. Daher ließen sie den Anzug Dregg in einen unentkommbaren Griff packen und versetzten ihn durch ein Dimensionsportal in die Dimension X, wo Dregg zusammen mit dem Anzug zerstört wurde."Divide and Conquer" Auftritte *"Der neue Schüler" ("The Unknown Ninja") *"Dreggs böser Plan" ("Dregg of the Earth") *"Medusas Zorn" ("The Wrath of Medusa") *"Tugend und Geisteskraft" ("The New Mutation") *"Dreggs rechte Hand" ("Carter, the Enforcer") *"Gefährliche Zeiten" ("Split-Second") *"Carters Erfindung" (The Showdown) *"Doomquest" *"Dreggs Rückkehr" ("The Return of Dregg") *"Der Anfang vom Ende" ("The Beginning of the End") *"Böse Vorahnung" ("The Power of Three") *"Zweimal vier Turtles" ("A Turtle In Time") *"Kurz vor knapp" ("Turtles to the Second Power") *"Der Proteincomputer" ("Mobster from Dimension X") *"Turtles in höchster Gefahr" ("The Day the Earth Disappeared") *"David gegen Goliath" ("Divide and Conquer") Animationsserie (2012) thumb|200px|Lord Dregg in der 2012 SerieAuf der San Diego Comic Con 2015 wurden erstmals diverse Sneak Peeks von TMNT-Charakteren veröffentlicht, welche nachfolgend in der 2012 Serie auftreten sollen, darunter Lord Dregg.IGN.com: "Comic Con 2015: David Tennant Guest Stars in TMNT Season 5" (10.7.2015) In dieser Version ist Dregg - ähnlich wie Maligna - der Herrscher einer insektoiden Rasse, der vorherrschenden Spezies auf dem Planeten Sectoid One."The Cosmic Ocean" Nachdem die Turtles ihm versehentlich ein schweres Geschäft vermasseln, erklärt Dregg sich zu ihrem Todfeind"Beyond the Known Universe" und versucht sie jeder bei sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu eliminieren, wozu er auch den Kopfgeldjäger Armaggon in seine Dienste nimmt. Später aber wird enthüllt, dass Dregg in Wirklichkeit ein verkleideter Roboter ist."The Evil of Dregg" Bei der Fortsetzung seiner Vergeltungsjagd half Dregg den Triceratoniern bei der Suche nach dem letzten Teil des Schwarzlochgenerators, wurde aber am Ende von ihnen betrogen und ins Weltall hinausbefördert."The Ever-Burning Fire" Er überlebte jedoch auch dies und griff später in seinem Mutter-Brutschiff, der Maligna, die Erde an, um Rache an den Turtles und den Salamandrianern für seine von ihnen verschuldeten Niederlagen zu nehmen,"When Worlds Collide - Part 1" wurde jedoch mitsamt seinem Schiff am Ende zerstört."When Worlds Collide - Part 2" Spielzeug *2015 wurde eine Lord Dregg-Actionfigur als Teil der Playmates-Spielzeugreihe für die 2012 Serie in den Handel gegeben. Trivia *Lord Dregg wurde eingeführt, um der Serie ein ernsteres Klima zu verschaffen. Ab der neunten Staffel wurde die komplette Serie überarbeitet; so traten in den sogenannten "Red Sky"-Episoden Shredder und Krang nicht länger auf, und der Himmel erhielt seine bezeichnende rote Färbung. *Dreggs Name leitet sich vom englischen Wort "dreg" ab. Dieser Begriff bezeichnet Schmutz und böse Menschen. Bildergalerie :Siehe 'Lord Dregg/Galerie'' Siehe auch *Dreggnought *Techno Gangster **Hi-Tech *Batmen **Mung *Doomquest *Shredder und Krang **Krangs Roboterkörper '''2012 Serie *Sectoid One **Vreen *Armaggon und Newtralizer Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Aliens Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Kriegsherren Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere Kategorie:Superschurken Kategorie:Hauptfeinde Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie)